In Pace Requiescat
by PandaxMonium
Summary: Oneshot.He comes back from Hong Kong, a lonesome 20 yearold looking for the love of his life…He finds her, but not the way he thought he would…Sometimes, people need to make bittersweet realizations...


**In Pace Requiescat**

**xxx**

**Summary: He comes back from Hong Kong, a lonesome 20 year-old looking for the love of his life…He finds her, but not the way he thought he would…Sometimes, people need to make bittersweet realizations…-oneshot- SxS**

He walked the gait of a young man in love. His chocolate bangs covering his luscious amber eyes that were streaked with anxiety, yet hope. It had been quite a while since he had returned to the town where he had found the love of his life, merely when he was 10 years old. 8 Years to be exact.

He had visited once, and only once; when he was 12. Afterwards, he was forced to remain at home for he was to become the Li clan leader. And now, after 8 long years, he was free. Free to see the tender, porcelain-like girl he had lost touch with.

For the first few years, they had corresponded regularly, but for an odd reason, the letters and phone calls stopped the recent year. Yet he took it that she must have been very busy, for last he heard she had become a model under her friend Tomoyo's company.

He had confessed his feelings to her, but never did she give him an answer. Once she had said, that the next time they meet she would tell him her feelings. Whether they were mutual or otherwise, he was not sure.

But now, he would definitely know. He had come back, just to see her. He knew she would be surprised, and even more so when she presented his present to her. His hand, which was placed in the pocket of his khaki pants, brushed softly against the velvet miniature box. His heartbeat quickened at the mere touch of it.

Syaoran's eyes searched the streets, finally coming to the familiar yellow house he had been looking for. He couldn't help but grin, as he took short strides up to the door. Holding in his breath, he pressed the doorbell…his heart beating faster and slower with each second.

Almost at once, the door opened. However, it did not reveal the Sakura…but her father instead.

"Oh Hello, Li-kun…" Fujitaka spoke in a surprised tone. His complexion seemed to stay the same, for he looked as young as he always did. However, there were slight streaks of grey in his hair, and had a paler look to him.

"Hello, Mr.Kinomoto…how are you?" Syaoran greeted casually.

"…Ah, I've been better, but good nonetheless… Tell me, Li-kun what brings you here?" Fujitaka asked.

However, before he could answer someone else showed up behind Fujitaka-san. It was still, however, not Sakura.

"…What…are you doing here?" Touya asked, evidently astonished. He took looked a bit older, but more handsome than he had been. Yet, for some odd reason, his face looked pale and there didn't seem to be any happiness in his eyes.

"I've come; to see Sakura…do you know where I can find her?" Syaoran stated, now smiling.

For a moment the two at the door stayed silent. Touya's features hardened and looked at Syaoran sternly. Fujitaka seemed to be evidently astonished, wondering what Syaoran could be talking about.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked, looking from Touya to Fujitaka.

He could have sworn that he saw a fleeting emotion in both their eyes, followed by the smallest of sad frowns, but he shook it off. Touya's face softened a bit, understanding dawning on him.

"…Brat, how long have you been away?" Touya asked.

"8 years…" Syaoran asked, still wondering what was going on.

"…So you don't know? …Sa…Sakura…" Touya seemed to struggle with saying her name, but was cut off by his father.

"You can find her at the Serenity Garden. It's not too close, but not far away either. It's up by the country, just follow Sincere Rd. and you'll get there. When you arrive, go to the main office and ask for her, I'm sure you'll find her."

"Thank you." Syaoran nodded, and walked off.

Waving good-bye to Syaoran, Fujitaka closed the door and looked over at his son. He sighed deeply, and walked over to the kitchen.

"You should have told him…" Touya said quietly.

"He'll find out soon enough." Fujitaka responded.

"But you would have saved him the trouble."

"I couldn't bear to break his heart…" Fujitaka looked over at his son, and then grabbed a picture frame from the table. Looking at it longingly he smiled, "…He was bearing an engagement ring…"

Touya looked surprised, but looked at the back of the frame his dad was holding. "How did you know…?"

"I have my ways…" Fujitaka smiled, but continued to look down at the picture.

-------------

Syaoran walked on, nearing a large building, on a hill. He had taken the taxi to Serenity Garden, and was now ever so close to it. His mind raced with daydreams of how she would react and it only made his heart beat faster, and his pace to quicken.

As he climbed the stone steps he noticed it was a sort of temple. As he approached the door, he could see fields of grass stretching behind the small building. 'A cemetery…?' He thought to himself, as he walked into the temple.

He walked up to the young lady at the front desk, his heart trembling. "Hello miss…I'm looking for Sakura Kinomoto." He said.

The young lady looked at him and nodded, walking off into another room. He sighed with relief, 'She must be going to get her…thank God she works here…I thought it was something else.'

However, instead of coming back with a person, she came back with a binder. She opened it and flipped through it, searching for a name.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure you can find her at section 6…it's up on the highest hill, near the blooming trees. Don't worry sir, the sections are marked, it'll be easy to find the way." She said, and smiled a sorrowful smile.

He wondered what Sakura could be doing there, at a cemetery. Perhaps she was visiting her mother's grave, not such a good time to propose to her. 'Yes, that must be it…but if she's visiting her mother, why is that her father and brother aren't?' A slight tinge of worry and dread ran through his body.

'No! Don't think that way…they just must be very busy…yes, she's just visiting her mother's grave…' He told himself.

The more he walked on, the more he filled with worry…Could it be that she didn't work there…that she wasn't visiting...? Could it be…that…she permanently lived…there?

'No…that can't be it…' Syaoran reassured himself, his fingers gripping the box inside his pocket.

As he walked up a flight of stone steps, he caught a glimpse of all the tombs around him. His insides went cold, but he approached a sign that read "Section 6". As he reached the top of the hill, he saw a large flat area, covered in more tombs. But also, he saw that it was surrounded by cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Yet something caught his eye, and much to his surprise he mumbled the word "Sakura".

He walked down the pathway, almost entranced…his heart threatening to stop. When he reached the end, he found himself in front of Sakura.

Not a solid form of her however, but a silver picture frame. The thing that had caught his eye, were her emerald eyes that reflected in the light of the sun. Yes, there was a silver picture frame, atop a tomb…and to convince his worst fears; he read the name on it.

_**Sakura Kinomoto, 1992 – 2011**_

Syaoran seemed to hold his breath, his mind racing. 'No…it can't be her, it must be some other Sakura…but…the picture looks exactly like her…'

'No…' Syaoran dropped to his knees…staring at the ground. He was too shocked to do anything; he just kneeled there on all fours, staring at the ground.

'How could this happen…? …She died last year…and I never knew…I'll never know her answer….but how have I lived one whole year…never knowing she had died?' He thought to himself, obviously hurt.

He stared up at the tomb, and noticed there were more words inscribed in the tomb.

_**Sakura Kinomoto, 1992 – 2011**_

_  
A loving daughter, sister and friend.  
Died at the hands of a deadly disease,  
Cancer. A message has been inscribed  
at the bottom, a requirement she called  
for on her death bed._

Syaoran held his breath as he read the last inscription at the bottom. A tear fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheek, as he smiled the only smile he could muster. He couldn't believe it. It was too much of a bittersweet moment…it was almost ironic. He had come to visit Sakura, expecting to find her alive…only to be let down. Yet he was also expecting to get an answer from her…which he received. The irony of it made him laugh, though it was a disbelieving one.

He took the velvet box from his pants pocket, and opened it. It revealed a capturing diamond ring. Inscribed with the words "Sakura and Syaoran forever, in love" inside it.

He placed the open case on her tomb, near the picture frame, and the last words she had spoken. He stood up, wiping the tear from his eye, and looked at the picture briefly.

"I love you, Sakura. I hope I'll see you soon…" He whispered, and began to walk away.

_**Sakura Kinomoto, 1992 – 2011**_

_  
A loving daughter, sister and friend.  
Died at the hands of a deadly disease,  
Cancer. A message has been inscribed  
at the bottom, a requirement she called  
for on her death bed._

"_I love you, Syaoran! I'm sorry I never  
told you in person…I'll be waiting for you…  
Sakura and Syaoran forever, in love."_

_**In pace requiescat  
(Rest in Peace)**_

-Owari-


End file.
